Many mechanics have a considerable investment in hand tools and utilize lockable tool cabinets in which to store their tools when they are not being used, thereby providing security for the tools when the mechanics are not at work.
However, many mechanics occasionally use tools which are too great in length to be received within conventional toolboxes or cabinets commonly in use. Accordingly, these long tools must often be left unsecured against theft. Therefore, a need exists for a security storage system for use in conjunction with long tools and which may be operatively associated with a conventional tool cabinet.
Various forms of tool and article support racks have been heretofore provided with different structures for locking tools and articles thereon. Examples of previously known forms of tool and article racks including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 839,298, 1,914,276, 2,572,797, 2,577,988, 2,754,974 and 3,279,620.